Last Night Lena
by Aticia
Summary: Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain... Pozwól mi pocałować cię mocno w strugach deszczu...


Krople deszczu powoli przestają opadać na ziemie. Są delikatne ulotne wręcz takie.. takie kruche – A ona, jest taka jak te krople ale tylko wtedy gdy jest sama. Tylko wtedy, pozwala sobie na bycie słabą, przerażoną nastolatką która straciła mamę i tatę w wypadku samochodowych która straciła ciotkę i biologicznych rodziców na skutek nadnaturalnych zdarzeń. Tak, tylko wtedy gdy jest sama w taki pochmurny dzień jak ten, zwinięta w kłębek na łóżku opatulona szczelnie swoim ulubionym kocem, pozwala sobie na bycie zrozpaczoną.

_**Na bycie prawdziwą Eleną Gilbert.**_

Jeremi był daleko zresztą sama go wysłała jak najdalej z tego piekielnego miasteczko. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu że tęskniła za nim nie mniej niż za resztą swojej zmarłej rodziny. Ric też coraz rzadziej mieszkał w jej domu. Zarówno z powodu ducha który go opętał jak i bólu jaki ten dom mu sprawiał. Wspomnienie Jenny było boleśniejsze dla niego dużo bardziej niż dla niej. Bonnie i Caroline przebywały poza miastem starając się poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim co się działo. Co do braci Salvatore obaj starali się przywrócić Stefana na właściwy tor.

**_Była taka samotna, tak strasznie osaczona przez wszystko co się stało przez niego._**

Zacisnęła oczy najmocniej jak potrafiła starając się usunąć obraz tego potwora ze swojej głowy. Był powodem prawie wszystkich cierpień jakich doświadczyła w życiu. To przez niego cały jej świat staną w płomieniach, to przez niego nie mogła być z ukochanym bo zmienił go w potwora, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka nie mogła na nią patrzeć a druga starała się tak bardzo ale nie była wstanie nic poradzić na to że Bonnie była samotna po stracie matki i musiała pozostać z nią. Tak, Elena Gilbert to twarda sztuka nie potrzebuje pomocy sama sobie poradzi. Zaśmiała się histerycznie a echo jej śmiechu odbiło się w pustym domu.

**_Gdyby tylko wiedzieli jak wielką iluzją ten obraz był nigdy nie zostawili by je samej sobie..._**

Miała przecież dopiero osiemnaście lat! I nic o życiu tak naprawdę nie wiedziała? NIC.. Zupełnie nic...Targana przez burzę hormonów, miłość, pożądanie, odpowiedzialność i rozpacz wykreowała idealną maskę dla świata. Ale ktoś jednak pod tą maskę zajrzał i to przerażało ją na śmierć. On czytał z niej jak z otwartej księgi. Wiedział dokładnie gdzie nacisnąć by uzyskać odpowiednią reakcję. Może dlatego że była bardziej jak Tatia niż Katherine a może dlatego że miał tysiąclecia przewagi. Bądź co bądź nienawidziła obu tych przyczyn.

Miał nad nią dziwny rodzaj władzy od rytuału, kiedy zatopił w jej szyje swoje ostre kły co nie bolało w ogóle. Właście było bardzo przyjemne. Obejmował ją od tyłu kołysząc lekko jak do snu i właściwie bardziej zasnęła niż umarła, po prostu zasnęła. Po tym widzi go następnym razem na korytarzu kilka miesięcy później w tym samym dniu w którym zmusił Stefana do rozszarpania jej szyi. Nadal czuje to piekielne ciepło gdy staje za nią by odgarnąć jej włosy. Wstyd jest coraz większy i większy z każdym dniem zupełnie jak pragnienie. Kiedy przychodzi po ciało swojej siostry które oddaje mu w zamian za spokojne życie swojego brata oboje zachowują się według ról jakie otrzymali, ale jego wzrok go zdradza tak samo jak i ją, oboje wiedzą co tak naprawdę jest jej największym najmroczniejszym sekretem. Nie wykorzystuje tego jednak, jeszcze nie wtedy. Wszystkie jej emocje sięgają apogeum gdy podczas balu zorganizowanego z okazji zjednoczenia się rodziny pierwotnych on zaprasza Caroline. Jej maska świętej Eleny prawie pęka i nienawidzi się za to że jest wtedy tak podobna do Katherine.

_**Tej samej nocy gdy Stefan zostawia ją kolejny raz ze złamanym sercem on przychodzi do niej proza pierwszy, nie jak do sobowtóra cz banku krwi tylko do Leny.**_

Pamięta dokładnie jak przerażona była widząc go siedzącego na jej łóżku w tych obcisłych czarnych dżinsach i rozpiętej koszuli . Zanim zdążyła coś zrobić on już stał za nią rozpinając suwak sukni. Materiał opadł na ziemię i odwraca się powoli tak by móc patrzeć w te niebieskie oczy. Omiatają spojrzeniem i dopiero wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę że jest goła. Nie wie kiedy, jej ręce łapią za materiał obejmujący jego ramiona po czym pozwala żeby koszula została z niego ściągnięta. Powoli jej ręka zjeżdża dotykając mięśni klatki piersiowej i brzucha by na powrót powrócić w górę do szyi i policzka. Klaus był doskonały. Znów patrzy mu w oczy i widzi w nich dzik żar bestii który jest tylko dla niej co sprawia ze dreszcz przechodzi przez jej ciało. Jego ręce znajdują się nagle na niej, sprawiając że każde miejsce którego dotyka płonie. Sekundę później leży pod nim na łóżku. Jest w nim coś innego, coś delikatnego i ulotnego- prawie zapomina że jest mordercą. Kiedy ta myśl formuje się w jej głowie on przyciska usta do jej. Pocałunek jest miękki i pełen uległości z jej strony. Pozwala mu tej nocy doprowadzić się na skraj obłędu choć oboje nie mówią do siebie ani słowa ich ciała rozumieją się doskonale. Zasypia w jego ramionach lecz rano budzi się w łóżku sama mając nadzieję że to tylko mokry sen. Nawet wmawia to sobie.

Jest święcie przekonana o kreatywności swojej wyobraźni do nocy po próbie Esther zamordowania swoich dzieci. Płacze w poduszkę będąc przerażoną zdarzeń ostatnich dni, tygodni gdy nagle czuje jego zapach. Gładzi ją po głowie leżąc obok. Jego ramiona otulają ją tak że w końcu czuje się bezpieczna i nienawidzi się za to że to on daje je to czego tak naprawdę potrzebuję. Szepcze jej do ucha Lena... nie kochanie nie skarbie. Kiedy są we dwoje, sami. Schronieni przed światem, jest jego Leną tą prawdziwą Eleną której nikt poza nim już nie widzi. I Nienawidzi się za to że tylko jemu na to pozwala.

Wzdycha ciężko siadając i ocierając łzy. Sama już nie wie czy nienawidzi jego, siebie, tego że go kocha bardziej niż kochała jakiegokolwiek innego faceta, tego ze bracia przestali cokolwiek znaczyć, czy czegokolwiek innego. A może wszystkiego naraz ? Był jak narkotyk, jej upadły anioł okrutny, impulsywny, spragniony krwi ale i ciepła jej ciepła które dostawał za każdym razem gdy tylko pojawił się w jej pokoju. Tylko wtedy był czuły i ludzki. Jego człowieczeństwo należało do niej. I w pierwszej chwili chciała go naprawić. Sprawić żeby był jak Stefan w momencie gdy go poznała. Ale zaraz potem zdaje sobie sprawę że nie może być inny, bo chce go właśnie takiego jakim jest teraz. Czuje straszny wstręt do swoich uczuć . Że mu pozwala robić z nią te wszystkie rzeczy w nocy, a w dzień pokazują swoje role. I nawet teraz kiedy pojawia się w pokoju siada mu na kolanach szepczą do siebie jak zwykle całują się, dotykają jak para szesnastolatków za zamkniętymi drzwiami bojąc się że przyłapią ich rodzice. Czuje poczucie winny i wstręt. Za zdradę ludzi których kocha i za to jak się czuje w jego ramionach.

- Jesteś moja Lena... prawdziwa ty...Zawsze byłaś tylko moja..

Szepnął całując ją znowu i znowu. Odsuwa się na chwile od niego biorąc jego twarz w dłonie.

- Wiem że tak jest Klaus nawet gdybym chciała nie zmienię tego ani ja ani nikt inny.

Patrzy na nią. Znów nie mówią oddając się muzyce tworzonej przez deszcz i ich samych. Następnego dnia o tej samej porze siedzi obok niego w samolocie. Nie żałuje że nie żegna się z nikim znikając z tego piekielnego miasteczka na dobre.

_**Teraz chce być sobą, tak naprawdę bez strachu i zmartwień...**_


End file.
